


Soulmates.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Season 19 Episode Sunk cost fallacy.The day after Amanda shows Olivia and Alex the accident report.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 5





	Soulmates.

"How long did they date,"

"I don't know 6 or 7 years on and off,"

"So it was serious,"

"I reckon they would have got married if Alex didn't go into witness protection

"What are you 12-year-old girls, get back to work,"

She walks into Olivia's office.

"Found something on Nick?"

Amanda shakes her head in reply. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell that to your face,' 

Amanda exhales a breath, taking a seat on the sofa.

"How close were you and Alex?"

"I see,"

She gets up taking a seat beside her. 

"You know you have nothing to worry about,"

"I know...and I'm not worried about her either, she's great, it's just...she was the love of your life,'

"Yeah but, was being the operative word,"

"If you want to get back with her I won't stand in your way,"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm not stupid I know you two were soulmates if it was different you two would have been married by now," 

"Yeah maybe, but I don't believe in soulmates,"

"You don't,'

She shakes her head in reply.

"I believe in what I can see right now,"

Amanda's lips curl up into a smile.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"


End file.
